A Love
by anmr1993
Summary: Right after the Battle in the Department of Myseries Luna finds a spark between her and Neville...imagine luna with misty voice...it helps
1. Denial

I heard a thud as I hit the ground. My stomach throbbed in pain. One of the Death Eaters had kicked me down. I held up my wand and muttered.

I held up my wand and muttered, "Levicorpus," and the Death Eater flew back about ten feet. When I had offered to go to the ministry with Harry I never knew it would be this complex. I thought we were just going to find someone not fight a battle. But I'm completely comfortable here.

I felt a finger tap on my back. Startled I turned around and it was none other than Neville Longbottom. His hand reached out and took my own. I blushed…I BLUSHED. I never blushed. Mostly I'm just cool and collected, but never embarrassed. He pulled me up and as the Death Eater began to run towards me we sprinted down an aisle. My hand was sweating…so was Neville's.

As we ran I chanced a look at him. He was taller than I've noticed…And more serious. Wait…no he'd always been tall and serious; it'd just never meant anything before.

The rest of the battle was a blur. All I could think about is how Neville kept holding my hand. The only time I came out of my daze is when Harry yelled,"SIRIUS!"…whatever that meant. I just kept thinking on how cute me and Neville would be together. Before I knew it the battle was over and we were being portkeyed to the castle.

I woke up sweating. I had had a dream of the night before. I guess running in dreams can also tire you. Thinking of the battle made me think of Neville. And thinking of Neville made my heart skip a beat.

'I've never felt like this before. Why now?' she thought. 'It must be the nargles. It's there season you know.' The thought of nargles comforted her. Now she knew she couldn't be falling for_ Neville Longbottom. _

I looked at the clock…it read 5:07. Only two hours before I normally awake. Well I might as well get ready. I ascended out of bed and headed for the shower. I exited the bathroom thirty minutes later feeling refreshed. I started towards my four-post bed to get to my trunk. I reached in for my shoes only to remember that they had been stolen earlier in the year. Another day with my feet being cold won't hurt.

When I was done dressing I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I had one hour until classes start. I thought I would go visit the thestrals. Even though they were odd creatures I feel they are sometimes the only things that understand me.

While heading out to the thestrals I have to pass the library. I looked into the large room filled with books. Who other to be sitting at a table reading than Neville himself. I stopped instantly, but he never looked up. It must be a herbology book he's reading. I stared at him. His hair framed his face almost perfectly. Its dark color highlighted his eyes showing off the beautiful color. I noticed the freckle under his left eye. I've never noticed that. It's quite adorable actually.

'WAIT…STOP IT!!!!!!' I thought. 'Who cares if he has cute hair…and eyes…and freckles. You do not like _Neville Longbottom.'_

The thoughts brought me back to my senses. I continued to journey to the thestrals. Not knowing that someone behind me was watching me stare dreamily at Neville.


	2. Acceptance

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Since it was a week until term ended, and since the fifth years were done with exams. They were just reviewing. They only highlight of the day was lunch when I got to see Neville. Wait…I mean no. The highlight of the day was herbology since we have it with the Gryffindors. Wait…No…Never mind.

Hermionie tried to approach me countless times today, but because of Ron being buffoonish she couldn't. He kept needing help on homework or prefect tasks. I caught myself innumerable times staring at Neville. Each time I had to snap myself back into the real world.

Finally it was the dinner feast. I was relaxing. I chanced a glance at the Gryffindor table. Neville was stuffing a heap of mashed potatoes into his mouth…but he was doing it so elegantly. He had now finished his mashed treat and moving onto a dinner roll. As he buttered his roll I wondered why it would be so bad to go out with Neville. Sure he was clumsy and a little slow at times…not to mention dumpy but he was sweet, caring, and sensitive.

I think I might like him. And what was wrong with that. Sure people would think I'm weird, but they already do anyways. My heart filled with warmth as I thought about Neville…about Neville and me together. I was pulled back to this galaxy when surrounding people began to depart. I decided to follow. I was full anyway. On my way to the Ravenclaw common room a voice startled me.

"Um, Hi Luna," Neville Longbottom said.

"Oh hi Neville," I said with a smile. Seeing him made me happy. "How are you?"

"Fine. So I was w-won-wondering ifff ummm mmmaybe you," he began. I didn't think if he continued he'd be able to get anywhere. He looked so frightened I thought he would pee himself.

"Would you like to go out sometime, Neville?" I asked for him. "Maybe the next Hogsmeade visit. We have one the day before the last day of term."

Neville smiled, "Yes I would really enjoy that." He was blushing. "Well…see you then." He turned and started to walk away. I turned around and smiled from ear to ear. I began to skip back to my dorm.


	3. Butterflies

Chapter Three-Butterflies

I woke up with a smile on my face. I had replayed the previous night over and over in my dreams. I had dreamt it so many times that I was not sure if it really happened or not. In two days time Neville and I will be walking around Hogsmeade…together. I giggled (which was not something I normally did) and rolled around on my bed. My stomach was quaking. It was as if the walls of my stomach were contracting. In and out. In and out.

It's only two days until we go to Hogsmeade. Maybe I should where something nice. What are you supposed to where on a date? I'll ask Ginny or Hermionie. They're sure to know.

I got out of bed and got into the shower as I do every day. I just wish this fluttery feeling in my stomach would go away. After my shower I got dressed. Some of the girls in my dorm were finally waking up, but most were still deep in their dreams. So I decided to go the Great Hall for an early breakfast so I grabbed my favorite radish earrings and headed out of my dorm.

When I reached the Great Hall I looked over towards the Gryffindor table. Not many people were up yet but some were getting an early breakfast, also. I took a seat at my usual spot and the far end of the table (towards the teachers). After I had finished my meal the door to the Hall opened and Hermionie and Ginny strolled in, but the did not stop to sit at the Gryffindor table; the kept going until they reached me.

"Hello Luna," Ginny said. Then her and Hermionie exchanged glances and giggled.

"Hello to you," I replied oblivious to the fact that anything unusual was happening.

They giggled again, "So we heard you were going with Neville to Hogsmeade."

"Yes."

Then they both squealed and sat down beside me. They immediately started talking strategy. I just sat there and listened while they talked, then squealed, planned, then squealed, talked and planned again, and then squealed some more. By the end of the conversation all I caught was that they were doing my hair, picking out my outfit, and putting on my make-up. Man, I should go on dates more often. I hardly have to do a thing.

"I just want this funny feeling in my stomach to go away," I thought aloud.

"Awwww. You have butterflies. It's totally normal," Hermionie explained.

While Hermionie and Ginny were deciding on what shade of eye shadow would look better on me the Hall's door opened again. This time it wasn't squealing girls…it was Harry, Ron, and NEVILLE.

Merlin's Beard! Neville certainly looks like he's going to throw up. He has a greenish color to him. I smiled. Not because Neville was looking sick, but just the thought of Neville made me smile.

He looked my way and was surprised to see me looking back. I smiled again and jiggled my head to make my earrings sway. He forced a smile.

"Oh. My. God," Hermionie said. "He's totally in love with you."

"Totally," Ginny agreed. I didn't say a word. He couldn't be in love with me. People think I'm weird. Some even call me _Loony Lovegood_. No one would ever love Loony. Not even Neville. But I didn't let the thought of Neville loving me. It was a nice thought.

As Hermionie and Ginny ate their breakfast I daydreamed. I thought about what Ginny and Hermionie had said. Did Neville love me? I definitely wish he did? Did it matter what I wished? Whether he loved me or not I knew one thing…

I was in love with Neville Longbottom


	4. Neville's Morning

Chapter Four-Neville's Morning

I woke up with a jolt. What a weird dream. I dreamt that I had worked up enough courage to ask Luna Lovegood out on a date. Well I worked up the courage to walk up to her. And in my dream she said yes. Yeah right. Luna would NEVER say yes to me. I'm tubby, I'm clumsy, and I'm not that great at magic. Herbology's the only thing going for me. I'm hopeless. Well at least I have that dream.

I got up to go take my shower. I stepped out of the shower and put my towel around me. I started to think about my dream again. It was so real. I could almost remember the way her hair smell. Lilies. Her hair smelled like lilies. Then I realized something…I wasn't remembering a dream at all. I was remembering a memory.

I stumbled into my dormitory and did something I now regret…I fainted.

"Wake up. Wake up mate," someone said. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge.

"Should I go get Madam Pomfrey?" another voice said. I worked up enough strength to open my eyes and standing above me were Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Good morning sunshine!" Ron said in a singsong voice.

"What happened?" Harry asked ignoring Ron's comment.

I started stuttering. Should I tell them about Luna? They may think it's a stupid reason to pass out for.

"I asked Luna Lovegood to go to the next Hogsmeade visit with me," I explained. "It just kicked in I guess."

After retelling the story to Harry and Ron (and after confirming to Ron a hundred times that yes I worked up the courage and YES she said yes) we headed to the common room. Harry conjured me a glass of water (I was still woozy from fainting). For what seemed like hours we sat there in silence as I drank my water. Out of nowhere I heard Ron's stomach growl. It sounded like a grizzly bears growl. We all started laughing.

"We better go down to breakfast," Harry laughed. OH NO! I couldn't go down there. Luna's probably down in the Great Hall now wishing there was pudding. Harry seemed to catch what I was thinking because he got up and pulled me out of my chair. Him and Ron had to literally drag me out of the Gryffindor Tower, all the way down the stairs, and up to the door of the Hall.

I felt sick, mostly because of my nervousness. I couldn't do it.

"Come. On. Neville." Ron huffed as he tugged on my arm.

"Man. You look awful," Harry added. "Are you okay? You look _green." _Since Ron and Harry were stronger than me I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer. Plus I was absolutely positively starving, so I let them lead me in towards the Gryffindor's table.

As we walked in Harry supported me. I had lost the feeling in my legs. I got to the table and wondered if Luna was there. I took my eyes off my plate and looked at where Luna always sat. To my surprise she was looking back. She smiled and shook her head to make her odd but cute earrings jiggle. I smiled through my sick feeling.

Why would she ever go out with me? She probably only said yes because she felt sorry for me. I thought about her some more. I smiled again. Then as of just realizing it he whispered to himself, "I love you Luna Lovegood."


	5. Preperation

I was just having a normal dream when I felt someone glaring at me. I opened my eyes to find Ginny and Hermionie looking down on me with countless cosmetic products in hand. I screamed and jumped up immediately…sort of creeped out.

"It's okay, it's okay. No need to freak…we just want to help you get ready," said Ginny.

"We already picked out your outfit," Hermionie pointed to the bed. The outfit was nowhere near my taste. On the bed lie a pink, fuzzy sweater matched with a jean miniskirt…and I mean mini.

"Um. Isn't it a little chilly outside for a skirt that short?" I stuttered.

"Nah. I'll put a warming charm on you. You won't even realize you're in a mini," explained Hermionie. I highly doubted everything she said.

"Besides, you want to look hot for Neville," added Ginny. As they chatted and planned I stood there in a daze watching them run from the room to the closet…from the closet to the room. I was so confused.

"I found the perfect boots for you!" Ginny ran into the dorm holding a pair of long, black, leather, heeled boots. I began to shake my head franticly. I could NEVER wear those (or walk in them at that).

"No, no, no, and NO!" I refused.

"Come on. Black looks perfect with pink. Besides, I think Neville will like them," Ginny argued.

I thought for a moment and realized I had no choice. Ginny and Hermionie were experts on this subject. They knew what guys liked. I'd never had a date before so I must have been doing something wrong. Besides, I could never do this on my own…

"Okay," I sighed. Ginny and Hermionie squealed and then threw the clothes at me. They pushed me (hard might I add) into the bathroom and yelled at me to get dressed.

It took me a while to find out how to put everything on. I fell onto the toilet seat when I was squeezing into the tight sweater. I had to sit on the floor to get the skirt on. And when I stood up in the boots I immediately fell to the ground. When I finally reached a balance point I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I was startled. I didn't even recognize myself. If my father saw me wear this he would flip and never let me leave the house again.

I cautiously exited the bathroom first sticking out my head to see who else was around. It was safe so I let Hermionie and Ginny examine me. They squealed with delight and then pulled me to the vanity where they were to do my hair and make up. Thirty minutes later they let me actually see it and I looked completely different. But it wasn't a bad change it was something I sorta kinda liked.

My eyes were accented with a dark, purple eyeliner. And right along that was silver eye shadow. With the help of mascara my lashes looked long and full. I looked beautiful.

I was ready for my first official date!


End file.
